Aproximatly 30 min after Danny saves the planet
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: Just some little ideas i had about what would come next after the small group of people at the north pole found out about his secret identity. Kinda fun to think about what would happen. Hope I potrayed everyone the right way. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_So after PP I had a couple of thoughts on what might come next here is my account of what happened in the next half hour or so after Danny saves the planet! Hope you like it. R&R please!_

* * *

"It's okay Danny they know." Danny looked around skeptically before he transformed back into Danny Fenton. His parents looked on and smiled as the crowd moved in; cheering and clapping. He was quickly hoisted on top of everyone's shoulders and carried back to the warm interior of the central control tower. Danny could hear the reaction of Dash Baxter in the crowd as they started to move inside.

"Danny Feturd is Danny Phantom! So all this time I've been wailing on the Ghost Kid! Awe man what the Heck?" Danny was abruptly thrown to the ground as the crowd became aware of the hot chocolate being brewed on the table. Dash walked over and offered Danny his hand, only to watch Danny fly himself back to a standing position. Danny looked expectedly up at dash and waited.

"Ahhh listen um Fentoenail I mean um Fenton, I'm kind of sorry about, yah know, everything since 2nd grade?" Danny raised his eyebrows skeptically at Dash, who quickly dropped his shoulders and walked away.

"Hey wait a Minute." Danny put his hand on Dash's shoulder. Dash turned around, his head still angled toward the floor. Danny opened his mouth like he was going to say something before deciding against it. He stuck out his hand. Dash looked at Danny confused.

"But how can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just forgive me; like it was nothing!" Danny's hand fell as he thought a moment for a response.

"Well think about all the times you spent with Phantom. To him you weren't so bad, you actually came in handy a couple of times." Danny thought back to when they had been shrunk to an inch tall and Dash had helped him un-shrink themselves, or when Nocturn had put the town to sleep, Dash had been a very handy character to use.

"Really?" Dash said with the tone of a three year old.

"Sure. Plus, I mean, were in high school, stuff happens… So; truce?" Danny again offered his hand. Dash quickly accepted; joy plain on his face.

"Aw-some!"

"Plus, I have had my fair share of revenge" Danny's eyes glowed an intense ghostly green.

"AH-HHH-H-H!" Dash quickly let go and ran to hide in the crowd. Danny giggled to himself, he couldn't resist.

He was going to go get some hot chocolate himself when he noticed Valerie looking awkwardly over at him in the corner. He inwardly sighed and decided he'd better get this over with too. He came up to Valerie

"Hi."

"Um- ah, hi?"

"So do I have to worry about the mysterious flying red ghost hunter anymore?"Danny said sarcasim prevalent in his voice.

"No I guess not…Hey- wait- how long have you known!"

"How long have you been fighting ghosts?"

Valerie's gaze dropped before she looked back up.

"But you tried to waste me! How could you try to kill me if you knew who I was?" Danny sighed.

"I, however, never did waste you, did I?"

"But, the robot-"

"Was a robot, I would've never put anyone in danger that way. You seriously think I could've blasted someone like that? I never meant to even ruin your life in the first place. It wasn't my dog! It was a dog from axiom labs that was looking for a stupid squeaky toy! Ever notice how I tried as little as possible to hurt you, I have to admit it was a challenge with you… you have definitely got the stuff."

"Um, thanks?"

"So are you finally going to stop hunting me and be on my side like it should've been a long time ago?" Danny offered his hand for a gentlemen's handshake. Valerie hugged him instead. She happily walked away for her cup of hot chocolate.

* * *

Danny was sitting in his room doing his homework before diner. He heard his mom complaining downstairs.

"Oh, stupid vase. Why did we have to put it all the way behind the Fenton Smoothie Maker?" Danny perked up using any excuse to get away from his homework.

"Mom you need some help?" he asked as he phased –nonchalantly- through the ceiling to see what all the fuss was about.

"GHOOOOOOST!" Maddie sprung back into an attack ready stance and whipped out her ecto-gun.

"No mom, WAIT!" An ecto-ray plowed into Danny's face. He fell down onto the floor covered in soot and a few minor burns.

"Oh, sorry sweetie you know we're still getting used to you popping through walls you have to warn us. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm coming Maddie! No Ghost will escape when jack Fenton's about! BONZZZZIA!" Danny stood up with an annoyed expectant look on his face as his dad stormed through the door in his classic obnoxiously orange jumpsuit.

"GOTCHA!" The Jack-o-nine-tails came flying at him, and quickly had him tied up on the floor with a thump. After a moment, his dad realized the situation. He stood up straighter; a disappointed look on his face. "Oh, Danny, it's just you."

"Yup just me, going through yet another day of being mercilessly attacked by my own family."

* * *

_So that was it. I have more ideas comming soon! please reviwe._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so from some reviwes it was metioned that other Charecters were there that i thought might be interesting to try out. I would also like to re-metion that this is after Phantom Planet. I thought it might be obvious but hey you never know. also keep in mind i never had the intention of turning these into full blown stroies. They are just little flicks i imagined in my head i thought i'd share with the rest of the world. If you would like to turn anything into a story please feel free to take any idea i may have thrown out there. God knows i'm new to this whole fan fic thing. Now without further adue..._

* * *

Danny had gotten his hot chocolate and was trying not to spill on himself or anyone else as he was patted on the back violently form the surrounding crowd.

"You Who Danny!" Paulina called from a short distance away Sam was in the bathroom at the moment. Thus the extra cup of Joe in his hand, so he figured it'd be okay for just a second to talk to her. I mean he didn't really like her besides the fact that she was some serious eye candy. He was going to have to talk to her eventually, he guessed better here than in front of the entire school.

"Humph- hey Paulina" he stood awkwardly as Paulina obviously flirted with him.

"Sorry about all those times I was so rude to you Danny, I hope you can forgive me. I just never realized …" Danny became intangible as another elbow came flying at him. People knew who he was, and yet he still was invisible.

"No, Paulina its okay, really, I understand."

"Really? Oh Danny I knew you'd forgive me!" She had Danny in a death hug and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Um listen Paulina-"

"Things are going to be so much easier for us now that I know! Oh Danny we can be together forever. Me and the Ghost Boy!" Danny realizing he didn't have to worry about his secret identity anymore phased through Paulina's arms.

"Paulina; look I-" Paulina's eyes lit up as she spotted the extra cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"For me! Oh Danny you always were a gentlemen." She quickly snatched the cup from Danny's hand and took a sip. While Paulina's eyes were closed Sam had come out of the bathroom and was skeptically approaching the scene.

"Danny, why is Paulina holding my cup of hot chocolate?" Danny put his hands up in the air a pleading look on his face.

"Um excuse me low life. I'll have you know that this is my cup of hot chocolate. You can just go back sulking in the corner or whatever you disgusting Goths do. Danny and I are busy." She lowered her seductive gaze.

"I- I-um" was all Danny could say before Sam came to the rescue.

"Excuse me Danny is _my_ boyfriend," Sam abruptly took the cup out of Paulina's hand and didn't try to keep the steaming hot liquid from spilling down her shirt as she ripped it out of her grasp. "and I believe this is _my _cup of hot chocolate!"

"Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot! Auhhh! My shirt! Oh you will pay for this Goth geek!" Paulina's exclamations of pain could be heard all the way to the bathroom.

"Thanks Sam, I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that one." Danny picked another cup of hot chocolate up off of the table nearby and handed it to Sam.

"Well you know I don't just go around saving you for nothing." She leaned in and gave Danny a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay here is a little something I typed in a hurry... I don't really have any other "reaction to Danny being a Ghost" ideas but i do have a couple funny scenes in my head about how Danny's dad is going to take advantage of Danny being a perfectly good ghost test subject nearby... Hummmm. But I do have another point to get across. In my head when i first saw Phantom Planet. It was just the group of people at the north pole that saw his identity. to the rest of the world he is still a mystery Because that just made way more sense to me because i don't think Danny would've revealed himself with the whole world watching. Anyway you're going to need that little tidbit for this next piece._

* * *

After the asteroid and Danny had shown his true identity to the exclusive group of people at the North Pole, Mr. Lancer was astounded, really he had no words. Which Danny didn't forget to mention was quite a feat for the freshman English teacher. At first all he could do was thank the boy for the countless times he'd saved him. Yes, but after all the warm fuzzes were over, it was clear that Danny had some other things to discuss in mind.

"_um Mr. lancer so now you know why I've been out of class all the time huh?"_

"_Yes! Still quite amazing I can't believe I never put the pieces together myself. I had lost count of the number of detentions I'd given you I should have known something greater than slacking was at work." _

"_yeah about that, any chance you could cut me a little slack, per say? I mean now that you know and all-"_

"_Oh of course Daniel! Don't you worry about it. I completely understand. Don't think that means that you can go abusing the privilege though I'll be watching the news to make sure that the only reason your getting out of class is to fight ghosts." Mr. Lancer put a stern look on his face._

"_Thanks you don't know how much of a load that is off my back. Having to sit in a room with _you_ after school every day-"Danny was cut short by the menacing stare Mr. Lancer had thrown his way._

"_Uh let's just stick with thanks." The ghost teen flew away still much to Mr. Lancers bewilderment. _

As of now, Mr. Lancer was in the middle of a thrilling lecture. He was sure he had the whole class captivated. He heard a gasp from the back row of his class room. He waited a moment for Danny to call his name.

"What is it now Daniel?" as had been frequently occurring since the asteroid, well more frequently than usual anyway Danny had raised his hand to be excused.

"Um I just wanted to know if I could go to the bathroom- because I have to go?" the class giggled as Danny over explained himself. Mr. Lancer sighed keeping up the act for the sake of Danny's secret identity. Since Lancer had seen him transform from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton he had agreed to help by not giving him detentions so frequently, and by maybe letting him out of class every once in a while.

"If you must Mr. Fenton but if you're not back in fifteen minutes-"

"Thank you!" Mr. Lancer was cut short as Danny raced by his desk actually moving the papers on it with the air that moved in his wake. Mr. Lancer sighed and turned back to the black board. Why the school hadn't used funds to install whiteboards like every other school in the country was beyond him but this was beside the point.

"Now who can tell me..."

* * *

_HAHA that's it for now untill i get another urge to write. which may be a while. i really can't force this crap or sounds just like...well...crap. So I am sorry if i'm not updating fast enough! It enfuriates me to death when someone writing a fan fic leaves everyone on a cliff hanger for like a month before they update so i will try my best not to be that person. Thank you for all the support! it really touches my heart * reaches up to wipe away tear* . but alas i must go thak you for reading once again._


End file.
